


The best worst witch

by Diana924



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Established Relationship, F/M, Potions, Witches
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Tutti all’SSR sapevano delle capacità eccezionali di Peggy Carter





	The best worst witch

Tutti all’SSR sapevano delle capacità eccezionali di Peggy Carter.

Non lo avrebbero mai ammesso ma era evidente agli occhi di tutti come Peggy carter padroneggiasse con abilità e apparente semplicità ogni possibile sapere magico, quello che più irritava i suoi colleghi era come le bastasse appena una lettura distratta per imparare un incantesimo. Insomma, Peggy carter era non solo una strega potente ma anche una strega quasi onnisciente, totalmente onnisciente sempre secondo i suoi colleghi che la invidiavano, la temevano e a modo loro la rispettavano, persino i suoi nemici la rispettavano, anche se … c’era solo un piccolo problema.

Daniel Sousa represse una risatina nervosa nel vedere la fronte di Peggy corrugarsi per l’ennesima volta, era incredibile come una donna così brillante non fosse mai riuscita a padroneggiare l’arte di preparare pozioni, Peggy era capace di lanciare incantesimi fantastici, ne aveva persino creati di diversi, riusciva a spezzare maledizioni a occhi chiusi ma quando si trattava di pozioni era peggio di una bambina di cinque anni. E Daniel trovava quell’aspetto di sua moglie tenero e divertente, teneramente divertente a essere sincero.

Lo aveva scoperto quasi per caso, quando era entrato nel suo ufficio senza bussare, Peggy con i capelli in disordine che imprecava come un marinaio mentre gli ingredienti le vorticavano attorno era forse l’immagine più tenera e divertente che avesse di lei. Nemmeno Peggy sapeva spiegarsi come, semplicemente non ci riusciva, nemmeno scrivendole passaggio per passaggio, avevano provato una volta con lui che le aveva tenuto le mani, aveva persino provato a controllarle il corpo con un incantesimo ma niente, Peggy Carter e le pozioni erano due concetti antitetici.

Esattamente come in quel momento, Peggy che stava seguendo ogni singolo passaggio avendo scritto persino le cose più elementari, mister Jarvis che la guardava sconsolato e Mrs Jarvis che li osservava paziente come se stesse avendo a che fare con dei bambini adorabili ma un po’ tardi.

“Questa volta ci riuscirò, ci devo riuscire “mormorò Peggy concentrata e trovava la situazione adorabile e divertente, Peggy era così … diversa dal solito e solo lui sapeva quanto, meglio sperare che i Jarvis credessero che fosse solo una giornata storta, lui sapeva la verità e avrebbe conservato il segreto, Peggy aveva una reputazione da difendere là fuori


End file.
